The Traitor
by Kalada
Summary: Harry is back at Hogwarts, and a new girl has just arrived. Harry becomes the most persistent of her suitors, but Ron and Hermione don't trust this new girl, and neither does most of Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

The summer was nearly over, and for the first time, Harry didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. But who could blame him. Sirius was dead. He had been part father, part brother to Harry. Now it seemed as though he had no one.

But, you're probably wondering, what about Ron, and Hermione, and the Order? Didn't they take care of him? Though it is true that they watched over him, they wouldn't talk about Sirius's death. He had been holding in all these emotions about his childhood, Cedric's death, Sirius's death, he hadn't even told them about the prophecy. Everyone thought it would be better to not discus topics such as these, but now Harry knew how Cho felt. True, he wasn't going about sobbing like a broken fire hydrant, and didn't mean to, but he did want to cry.

Only a day remained before it was time to once again board the train, and everyone was busy packing and running around collecting items. Harry had been packed for weeks. This was quite unlike him, but he had been unlike himself for quite a while. Ever since… Sirius's death. "Why are all my thoughts in someway linked to that- that… _event_? Why won't anyone talk about…" his thoughts were interrupted as Ron came into the room. "Hey mate, what's up?" Harry didn't know how to reply. "Er- nothing." Was all he said before he walked out of the room, leaving Ron standing there. "What's the matter with him? Wonder if Hermione knows. Best go find her" and with that, the tall red-haired boy left the room to talk to his other best friend.


	2. A New Friend Or Is She A Foe?

A New Friend- Or Is She A Foe?

"Up! Get uuup! Harry!" said an exasperated Hermione. "The train leaves in an hour and it takes nearly that long to get there!" Harry opened his emerald eyes enough to see Ron and Mrs. Weasley enter his room. "Really dearie," said Mrs. Weasley with a soothing tone, "you've got to get up. Here I've laid out some clothes for you. It's a good thing you've been packed for ages. I don't know what I'd do it we had to get you up, ready, _and _packed when we're running this late." "Okay, fine I'll get up. Happy now?" "Harry, don't use that tone, we're just trying to help you" Hermione said amazingly calmly. They then left to let Harry dress in solitude.

Somehow they managed to fit all six of them into two taxis. Of course, George and Fred had dropped out of school, and Mr. Weasley, Mad Eye and Tonks were all busy. This meant that the group was quite a bit smaller than regular. Harry pretended to be having a good time during the car ride, but he could barely stand it. He had pretended to be interested in the conversation Ginny was having with Lupin. He had pretended to be sad for summer to be over. He had pretended to be happy to go back to Hogwarts. Pretending. That's all Harry had done the whole summer. He was glad for summer to be over, and to be free of Mrs. Weasley's nagging, but he didn't want to face his peer's questions. Truth be told, Harry wasn't sure what he wanted.

They had arrived at King's Cross Station and were saying their goodbyes. Harry wanted a compartment of his own, but didn't even consider mentioning it. Ron and Hermione would never hear of it.

"That's the problem with friends that care too much. Occours often." The girl who had spoken was standing behind Harry. As he turned around, he noticed that the girl was very pretty. Even more so than the Veela. Infact, there seemed to be some kind of aura about her. It made you feel nervous and comfortable around her. Happy, yet sad to see her. Harry looked around and noticed that every boy in that section of compartments was in the hall staring first at the girl, then jealously at the black haired sixteen year old.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met, my name is Alie. Fenten, that is. And you are?" Harry stood in shock. This girl, Alie, had curly red hair, and green eyes. You could tell she was fit, by looking at her arms, all muscle, no fat. "H-h-h-a-. Harr. Harry, Harry. My name's Harry Potter." _Smooth going, you idiot._ 'H-how did you you, er, know what I was thinking?" "Telepathy. A gift and curse, if there ever was one. That's why I've come to Hogwarts, to train me to control my gift. Lately, if I even look at a person I can read their minds. Bloody annoying, let me tell you." Alie looked at Harry, and seeing his increased look of shock, decided to elaborate. "No, don't worry, it's not your fault. You wouldn't believe what some people think in their minds. Take that red haired bloke, I took one look at him and saw an image of some bushy haired girl making out with him in a field." Harry was now completely freaked out. _Did Ron like Hermione? Ugh. _And with that, Alie was gone.

"What do you think of the new girl?" asked Ron.

"She's okay."

"I couldn't stand her. I took one look at her, and felt like she could see what I was thinking. I don't think we should trust her, what with the telepathy and all"

"Maybe you'd feel differently if you hadn't been thinking about Hermione. In a field with you."

Harry stood up, leaving his friend glaring. _I trust her, no matter what any one says._

And around the corner, a slender girl with green eyes grinned devilishly.


End file.
